1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which has a main stand secured to a body frame in a manner pivotable between a stored state and a standing state, and an actuator coupled operatively with the main stand and operably mounted at the body frame for allowing the main stand to be pivoted by a manual force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional two-wheeled motorcycle such as a two-wheeled scooter, a body frame is entirely protected by a cover so that the presence of a main stand is unclear to driver and he or she may sometimes be at a loss how to reach the main stand for standing operation. To this end, Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku No. 14015/1960 and Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokoku No. 1533/1961 propose a device for standing a main stand by manually operating an actuator disposed at an evident position. In this prior art, a driver may not be at a loss how to reach the main stand, but if the two-wheeled motorcycle is heavy, a large operating force is required.
Another conventional technique is presented for mechanically operating a main stand by an electric motor. In this technique, (a) a main stand is rotated by the motor, (b) a main stand is elevationally moved upward and downward by the motor so as to lower and come into contact with the ground, or (c) a main stand is rotated by the motor at a predetermined angle and then elongated. However, in the technique (a), the rotating angle of the main stand is large, in the technique (b), the elongating stroke is large, and in the technique (c), two-stage motion is employed and inevitably induces use of a large-scale power unit for driving the main stand.